


A Better Position

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-09
Updated: 2009-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	A Better Position

**Title:** A Better Position  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Word Count:** 300  
 **Genre:** Humor, mild erotica  
 **Warnings:** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=adores_draco)[**adores_draco**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=adores_draco) , who requested a story because she DIDN'T correctly guess my [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_career_fair)[**hd_career_fair**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_career_fair) fic. *shrugs* The request: Harry is a lovely but kind of lecherous boss and Draco is his sexy and shy secretary. They're not a couple yet so this is a start of a beautiful friendship - or something (much hotter!) like that. Some stolen kisses, neck kissing and arse fondling would be appreciated. I did the best I could. :)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Better Position

~

“Get me the file on the Zoren case, will you?” Harry asked.

“It’s not like I have a choice, is it?” Draco muttered.

Harry pretended not to hear him, but the muscle in his left cheek spasmed. Harry had developed all sorts of mysterious tics since Draco’d started working for him. When Draco bent over to access the bottom of the file cabinet, however, Harry remembered why he loved having Draco as his secretary. _God he has a fabulous arse._

Standing up, Harry moved around his desk to get a closer look. Weeks of unrequited attraction suddenly made keeping his distance impossible. “Need some help?” he offered huskily, once directly behind him.

Draco jumped, careening back into Harry. He spun, his eyes widening as he felt Harry pressing against him.

Harry groaned. There was no way Draco could’ve missed his erection, as close as they were. Horrified, Harry moved back. “I was just--”

“Finally making a pass?” Draco said, face blank.

“No!” Harry lied, desperate to think of some excuse for practically assaulting his new secretary.

“Hm. Shame,” Draco said, and, to Harry’s surprise, he moved closer, smirking as Harry moaned low in his throat. “Because it feels like you need some...help with this.” He rocked against Harry’s erection, and Harry felt...corresponding hardness?

“I, um, don’t want to give you a reason to request a transfer,” Harry admitted, arms going around Draco. “You’re a good secretary.”

“Are you kidding?” Draco cried, dragging Harry closer. “I’m a terrible secretary, but it took me months to arrange getting assigned to you. I’m not going anywhere!”

Harry grinned. “You like working for me?” At Draco’s nod, he strengthened the wards on his office. “In that case, let’s see what I can do about a finding you a better...position, shall we?”

~


End file.
